


Here We Go

by Tabithian



Series: Bats in the Belfry [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your boyfriend gave me the After-School Special treatment this afternoon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the Bats find out about Tim.

"So, okay," Tim says, crouched beside a skylight on a warehouse roof. There's some kind of activity going on inside, and the company records hadn't quite matched up with shipping manifests and now Tim's running surveillance. He's wearing a stripped down suit, black on black, basic body armor and a mask, his working clothes when Oracle needs eyes and ears where her electronic surveillance ends.

“Your boyfriend gave me the After-School Special treatment this afternoon."

Dick doesn't know about him yet, that he's Barbara's sidekick and knows way too much about secret identities and double lives for someone his age. He knows Tim Drake, Barbara's friend who hangs around and gets stupidly excited over computers and electronics and apparently isn't very bright otherwise to pick up on all the clues that point to Dick Grayson, vigilante. (Really, it's like they're not even trying some days.)

Even though Barbara keeps insisting she and Dick aren't actually dating, she never protests when Tim or the others calls him her boyfriend. Partly because she knows it won't do any good, and partly because, even if they aren't technically dating, everyone - _everyone_ knows they're heterosexual life partners. 

"What?"

Tim grins, shifting to get a better angle on what's going on inside. "He was worried about my looking like I'd been in a cage deathmatch." Tim actually knows what that looks like, thanks to an undercover mission a while back. And while there are times he gets knocked around a bit on the nights when something goes off-plan, he's never gotten seriously hurt. Tim lets his word sink in, smile softening. "He offered to be my knight in shining Kevlar."

There's a long moment of silence. "Oh my God," Barbara says when she realizes what he means, laughing softly. Fondly. "That idiot."

Tim nods. "Yeah," he says, because while he isn't actually friends with Dick or Nightwing, he's seen enough for Tim to have developed a soft spot for his stupidly charismatic self.

"What did you tell him?" Oracle asks.

Tim _hmms_ for a moment, pulling out his binoculars. "Told him I was clumsy."

Silence. Then, "Oh, Tim, no," she says. "You're never going to get rid of him now," just as something gives away his position and the men below look up _right at him_. 

"Uh-oh,” Tim says, backing away from the skylight. "Oracle, they spotted me." Tim stands, turns as the roof access door is kicked open - did they know he would be there? Was this whole thing a trap? "Gotta go."

“Tim - "

Tim cuts the connection, and _runs_. 

Hits the edge of the roof and leaps, shooting off a line as whoever followed him to the roof fires off a few rounds and sweeps low and fast over a lower rooftop. Presses the release on his line launcher and tucks and rolls. He can hear the sounds of fading gunshots as he runs across the roof, angling towards another taller building ahead of him, swathed in shadows. 

He's going for distance, and misses the flash of blue coming up behind him. Touches down behind a billboard. "Oracle," he says, crouching in the billboard's shadow, slightly out of breath. 

"Bluebird on your shoulder," Oracle says, a moment before Tim hears movement behind him. Rises from his crouch and turns to see Nightwing approaching, cautious. 

"Fantastic," Tim mutters, eying Nightwing warily. 

"Hey," Nightwing says, because it's Nightwing and he does things like that. "I don't remember seeing you around before."

Tim ignores Barbara's laugh - her actual voice - because, _well_. "Oh, my God," Barbara says, still highly amused. "If he asks what your sign is, run."

Tim rolls his eyes because, one, not helpful, and two - "I'm a Cancer," he says, because why not?

Nightwing stops, cocks his head. "What?"

Tim shakes his head Barbara _laughs_. "Nothing." 

"Run, kiddo, run," Barbara says, quiet and amused. It's good advice. Tim can't hope to beat Nightwing in a fight, he just doesn't have the training or experience, and besides, they're on the same side.

Nightwing reads something of what he's thinking, Tim can tell by the way he goes from looking caught between amusement and confusion to instant alertness. He stands straighter, unconsciously slipping into a ready stance. "What - "

Tim grins. Snaps out a smoke pellet and runs, going for speed this time. Speed and height and Tim loves this. A tuck, tumble, and roll and he looks back, sees Nightwing chasing him, Gotham's pride and joy, beloved son. 

Tim runs, leaps, and _flies_ , Barbara's laughter in his ear.


End file.
